


I'm Better

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dates, List, Obsession, Plans, Stalking, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: It's been 3 days since Phillip's mother has passed and all he has left to do is honor his mother's last request. He has to keep his boyfriend Danny in his life, but it's hard. It is very difficult to maintain a relationship with someone that doesn't even know you exist. However, Phillip is going to change that very soon. He's going to make himself known. He's going to force himself into Danny's life... soon.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Phillip Johnson
Series: One-Sided [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I'm Better

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one is just as good (possibly better) than the first one. I'm trying to keep them short and on track with the story in my head. Please read and enjoy!

Phillip’s POV:   
It’s been three days since my mother passed away. The funeral’s done, but I feel like there’s still something more I can do. I feel like I have to do something to keep from giving my mind time to wander off and reflect about her passing. I just don’t know what to do with myself now that she’s really gone. 

After taking some time to think about it, there’s only one thing I can do. The only thing I have left in life is to honor my mother’s last wish. I have to keep my relationship with Daniel, sorry, Danny going. I almost wish I would’ve told her that this was all a lie before she dies because this is getting harder and harder each day. 

I want to be able to look into his stunning blue eyes and not just stare at the photographs I have in my basement. I want to be able to make him laugh with a joke. Help him up when he trips. Hug him when he’s sad. Hold his hand when we’re out on walks. Wipe his brow when he’s feverish. Snuggle with him on the couch. Hold the door open for him when we go out on our weekly date night. I even want to feel his breath on me when he’s sleeping on my chest. I want to run my fingers through his beautiful blond hair. I want to kiss him good morning as well as goodnight. 

I know that I could also give him anything he needs or wants. His boyfriend Steve can’t do that. By the way, what kind of a name is Steve? Phillip is a much better name, plus, it sounds better with Danny. Anyway, I came up with three fantastic reasons why I am a better pick for Danny than Steve is. 

Reason Number 1: I don’t have a job, I don’t need one. I have thousands of dollars from my mother’s insurance company. Sure, someone might argue and say that it would be better for our relationship that we both have jobs. Is it really better though? Steve has a job, he’s the leader of the Hawaii Five-O Task Force here in Hawaii. Great, right? No, and I will tell you why. Steve could get shot, blown up, go missing. And what will Danny be doing when this happens? He will be a wreck. He will have sleepless nights, he won’t eat, won’t go to work. He will be a nervous wreck, crying, and making himself sick from all the worrying. Will that happen with us? No. Do you know why? I won’t be throwing myself into harm's way just to arrest somebody. I will be at home, making Danny dinner and maintaining the house while he’s at work. I will make sure I won’t do anything to him to make him nervous or worry about me. 

Reason Number 2: I’m not tied down. I can leave anytime I want to. I now have nothing I’m attached to here, besides Danny. Steve on the other hand, is more invested in his job and making the world a better place than he is invested in Danny. If Danny gets sick of Hawaii and wants to move to Michigan, I’ll pack our bags. London? Sure. Italy? Even better. I am not tied to anything here, I could leave this all in an hour and be content (as long as I’m with Danny). Steve wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t leave everything at the drop of a hat just to make Danny happy. No. He would try to keep Danny as well as his job and house. He’s satisfied with all three, but he has to know that these feelings won’t last forever if you don’t make compromises. I wouldn’t force Danny to ever stay with me if he wanted to move somewhere else. Do you know why? I wouldn’t let that happen because I’ll be going with him. That’s one of the perks to not being attached to anything but the person you love most in the world. 

Reason Number 3: I would give Danny the space and a non-judgment zone where he could be himself. I’ve noticed that when Steve and Danny go out for walks or on dates that this doesn’t happen. For example, I was walking a good few feet from the two of them as they walked through town but I stayed close enough so I could still hear them. I heard Danny tell Steve that he wanted to be a chef when he was younger. Instead of supporting him, Steve laughed at him and mocked him about his cooking skills. If Danny would’ve told me that, I would’ve done everything I could to make his dream come true. I would find cooking lessons online for him, find someone to hire him as a chef, and even give him some dishes to practice cooking. I would not laugh at him. I would never laugh at him, unless he’s making a joke. I wouldn’t make fun of something he likes either. If I come home from a grocery store run to find him watching a weird science fiction show, I wouldn’t make him switch it to the sports channel. I’d sit and watch it with him. I actually want to like the things he likes. If he likes watching Doctor Who, awesome. Quantum Leap? Marathon during the weekend. Supernatural? My favorite. There is absolutely nothing this man could do that would make me think any less of him. I would support his dreams and help him accomplish them, not laugh in his face and tell him it won’t happen. 

See? Doesn’t this prove that I would be better for him than Steve? Our relationship would be so much stronger. We’d love each other unconditionally. We’d never fight, always support one another, and always take the time to appreciate one another. 

However, I’ve been watching Danny from a distance for the past couple weeks now and I think it’s time for me to make my move. I’ve noticed that Danny has been getting closer to Steve in the last few days. I need to make him mine before he becomes too attached. I mean, I’ll be there to help him pick up the pieces and everything but I want to cause him as little heartbreak as I can. I need him to see me. I need him to notice me. I need him to be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of it down below! 
> 
> P.S. I really love this series so far and am looking forward to writing more. I have ideas on how to continue but I am also open to suggestions! Tell me what you think (or hope) should happen in the stories to come!


End file.
